


What's Good To Eat?

by RadiantImagination86



Series: Natural Protector: To Do Or Not To Do [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantImagination86/pseuds/RadiantImagination86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a law student that is extremely busy and ends up being interested after seeing her a couple of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Good To Eat?

Hannah, a 26-year-old head strong law student, leaves her internship at Vermin and Stein hailing a cab. A man with a British accent tall, lanky with long brown hair runs up. He asks out of breath, ‘Excuse me. Miss, could I share this cab with you? I am being chased.’ She looks back and seeing cameras and a few girls. He continues, ‘Please I will buy and you can go where you want first.’  
Hannah mutters, ‘I don’t think I can say no with that crowd.’ He opens the door letting her in first. Hannah asks, ‘Who are you any way with that crowd an actor, model?’  
The man answers, ‘Singer.’  
She raises her eyebrow surprised and says, ‘Really?’  
He asks, ‘Have you ever heard of One Direction?’  
She mutters confused, ‘That British boyband.’  
He continues ‘Never heard our music?’  
She explains, ‘Just the typical songs that play on the radio in cabs but not really recently.’  
He responds curious, ‘Really, what do you listen to?’  
Hannah answers, ‘Nothing but classical and that’s to go to sleep.’  
He asks, ‘Don’t listen to music?’  
She shakes her head and says, ‘Don’t have time.’  
He glances at her asking, ‘What do you do?’  
She states, ‘I am a student.’  
The man looks extremely confused and mutters, ‘You don’t have time for music.’  
She explains, ‘I am a law student, have two jobs, and a full time internship.’  
He responds, ‘I thought I was busy.’  
Hannah adds, ‘I can’t afford to go to law school without the jobs.’  
He stares with a smirk and asks, ‘How old are you, look young?’  
She answers, ’26.’  
He leans back and asks, ‘How far into school are you?’  
She continues, ‘I’d rather look at it as how long I have left because it’s less. I have a year and a half left.’  
He continues to stare and asks interested, ‘Wow, what are your jobs?’  
Hannah states, ‘Barista, bartender, and waitress when needed.’  
The man smirks wider and runs his fingers through his hair as he asks, ‘Who’s cat woman?’  
Hannah glances and smiles offering hand muttering, ‘Hannah and the British Beatle?’  
He laughs out, ‘Harry Styles.’  
They shake as the car stops. She pulls her hair into a messy ponytail and mutters, ‘Nice to meet you. Got to go.’ She gets out quickly and enters through a back entrances  
Harry looks out to see the backdoor of the restaurant named Fancy Cats. Surprisingly Harry never heard of it. He has the car drop him off in front. The sign for the restaurant, if you can call it that, is a neon outline of a women in negligee spreading her legs. He decides to go in because he is hungry. He gets to the bar and Hannah is stocking the cooler in different clothes, a tight red shirt with cleavage showing and short black shorts. She stands up and jumps, ‘Are you stalking me?’  
Harry smiles and answers turning a bit red as he rubs his nose ‘No, I am hungry.’  
Hannah says, ‘Not a place you come for food unless it’s pussy.’  
He laughs and she asks, ‘Can I get you something?’  
He mutters, ‘Wine.’  
Hannah lists, ‘Red, White? Kind?’ She hands him the wine list.  
Harry mumbles, ‘Pinot.’  
She lists his options, ‘Noir, Gris, Grigorio?’  
He looks and mutters, ‘Best?’  
She leans on the bar and says looking up, ‘Depends?’  
He looks at her and asks, ‘On what?’  
Hannah looks back at him and states, ‘Sweet or bold?’  
He smiles and responds, ‘I like both.’  
She leans in gripping the edge of the bar and leans over the bar pointing to the list. He glances from the grip up her arm and fumbles with his lips seeing her boobs squish together. He looks up quickly but she is still looking at the menu. She explains, ‘This one is ok. It has some strong flavors but hints of the kick but cheap. By comparison to this one that is tart but a nice aftertaste and that one is probably what you’ll get. It is the more expensive, it is strong and smooth. (She slides back glancing toward a backdoor seeing a tall, dirty man come out.) I would go for the strong and tasty.’  
Harry looks in that direct and finally says, ‘They all sound so good but although I like smooth I will take taste.’ She smirks and gets it.  
The guy comes around the bar and goes to the other bartender. ‘Jack, I need you to shake a leg. We need the van unloaded. Go.’  
Jack turns to him and glares, ‘You do it. You have two hands.’  
The guy crosses his arms, ‘Bitch, what do I pay you for or should I have you go on stage instead?’  
Jack mutters with a smirk, ‘Like to see someone else on the stage.’ They both glance at Hannah, who is washing dishes. The boss from what Harry gathers flicks his hand for Jack to leave and he does. Harry watches as the boss comes up behind her obviously enjoying what he sees. He touches her on the hip and she deflects it politely.  
They talk for a bit mumbling low enough that Harry can’t hear. Before the boss leaves he smacks her on the ass and laughs, ‘Later then.’ Hannah turns away flustered and irritated. Harry wonders if this is normal or if they are something. After the boss disappears behind the door she takes a shot behind the bar.  
Harry asks, ‘Can I buy that for you and maybe some more?’  
They continue to banter and it takes him about ten minutes to finally order his food.


	2. Unexpected Evening of Dancing, Strippers, and Lack of Privacy

Harry and Niall go to Harry’s favorite private gay club in LA. They are at the bar casually drinking, Niall with his pint and Harry with a cocktail. They lean their backs into the bar and watch the people dance.  
After being there an hour, Harry starts to feel bored and tries to get the nerve to tell Niall, who will be disappointed because they never go out anymore. Niall already agreed to come to a gay club meaning he wouldn’t get laid just to hang out with Harry. Niall laid on the guilt trip hard saying that with them on break Harry never wants to do anything and they are drifting apart and will end up just emailing each other once a month, if that. Harry replies, ‘Always so dramatic, Niall.’  
Harry notices a familiar hair flip realizing it is that law student he met a couple of months ago that he has seen less than a handful of times since then. He watches her dance to Nobody Love with another woman and Niall asks curious noticing Harry’s demeanor change, ‘What is it, Harry?’  
He mumbles, ‘The silver dress is the law student I told you about.’ Hannah dances well and moves quickly. Her dress dips as her straps slide down her shoulders and her rack almost falls out of it. It is unexpectant and hot for Harry.  
Niall replies, ‘Wow, Harry. Are you sure she is not a lesbian stripper? Fuck, Harry you’re lucky.’  
The song switches to Girlfriends by Icona Pop and they continue to dance together. They sing to each other and frolic, jumping and spinning. Harry can’t help but stare and watch as she goes low and pops up.  
Hannah and her friend move back to their seats at a high top table across from Harry and Niall with the dance floor between them. Niall asks, ‘Can we go say hi?’  
Harry nods as they take their drinks that were just refilled over to the ladies. Harry smiles widely and greets them, ‘Hello ladies, can we buy you a drink?’  
Hannah turns somewhat slowly and replies, ‘Harry, you know I can’t say no.’  
Her friend laughs as Harry continues, ‘Hi Hannah. This is Niall.’  
They shake hands as she replies, ‘Harry, Niall. This is Candace.’ They shake hands as a waiter comes over. Harry orders more drinks. They continue to drink and talk.  
Niall mutters stupid come ons to both of them. Candace drags Hannah out to dance. She is drunk but still dances. Harry asks when she comes back to dance and they all go out. You Shook Me All Night plays and they rock shifting into each other. Hannah closes her eyes a lot while dancing with Harry. When the song is done, Candace leans into Niall and mumbles, ‘Air?’ He nods as she pulls Hannah with her to the roof.  
Candace and Niall talk.  
Niall asks with hesitation, ‘So what’s up with you, two? Are you together?’  
Candace raises her eyebrows and mutters, ‘Could be, why?’  
Niall continues, ‘I think someone is wondering about interests.’  
Candace laughs out, ‘You or Harry?’  
Niall raises his eyebrows and answers, ‘Both. The club is confusing us.’  
Candace responds, ‘That’s why she comes here. To confuse people.’  
Niall squints and states, ‘What does that mean?’  
Candace explains, ‘She comes here to have fun with no attachments.’  
Niall asks, ‘Are you, two?’  
She says raising her eyebrow, ‘We are open.’  
Harry and Hannah talk.  
Candace lights a cigarette and passes it to Hannah. She leans into the railing of the roof and inhales blowing politely away from them.  
Harry asks, ‘I guess you are not as busy as you said.’  
Hannah replies, ‘Candace is sleeping with the manager and does the schedule. She purposefully gave me a fake schedule but showed up ready for the club. Plus, she said she was buying.’  
He states, ‘Weird, how we both ended up here, tonight.’  
She nods, ‘Nice surprise.’ She smirks while inhaling and points with cigarette in hand behind Harry. He turns to see Niall and Candace making out.’  
Harry responds, ‘He thought he wasn’t going to get laid tonight because we came here.’  
Hannah mumbles, ‘Looks can be deceiving.’ She finishes the cigarette and walks back in heading toward the bathroom. Hannah turns back and says, ‘I’ll meet you at the table in a few.’

Niall is at the table when Harry gets there. Harry responds, ‘I thought you were going to get laid.’  
Niall smiles stating, ‘We are leaving but I wanted to check-in with you.’  
Harry responds, ‘Niall, not in her already.’  
Niall laughs, ‘She wants you to make sure she gets home and will but wanted to let you know that she came here to not be hit on. She is only friends with Candace.’ He raises his eyebrows accusingly and mutters, ‘Harry, you know you want to.’ Harry nods as Niall runs out the door.  
Hannah joins him at the table and looks around saying, ‘They haven’t come back yet?’  
Harry answers, ‘They left.’ Hannah rubs her head as he continues, ‘Do you want to stay out or are you done? I’ll buy.’  
Hannah replies, ‘One more couldn’t hurt.’ They sit at the bar and chat about what he has been up to. As they leave, she is wobbly on her feet and he steadies her by wrapping his arm around her. They get into a private car that Harry ordered while they were ordering their drinks.  
He asks, ‘Where do you live?’  
She answers, ‘Chinatown.’ He looks at her confused as she explains, ‘Cheapest place I can afford.’ He nods.  
He helps her out and she gets her keys out slowly. He waves the car off figuring he will walk or get another car to pick him up. She unlocks the back entrance and they take four flights up. As they walk down the hall there are a few men in the hall standing and chatting in Mandarin. They ogled her and it bothers Harry. She opens the door without a key and he is baffled until he notices that it is just a room with a bed and a shelf. No kitchen or bathroom. He looks around and sees piles of books and headphones next to the bed. He is so uncomfortable and can’t believe she lives in a communal building like Uni but no locks. He wants to take her back to his apartment but she wouldn’t. Hannah starts to pull off her dress and he turns away. She rounds him in a dress shirt with only two buttons fastened. He swallows looking up.  
She asks, ‘Why are you uncomfortable? I know you have seen naked women and I am not. I don’t mind.’ Harry thinks with this communal living situation maybe there is a camera and he does think she is comfortable if she lives her. She pulls Harry down and kisses him. They continue to kiss. He wraps his arms around her pulling her in and she pulls away. She tugs him toward the bed. He follows but is unsure the whole time. He lets her be in control and she grabs his penis through his pants that is already leaking. He removes her hands and decides to pin her hands up and uses his hand inside her. She groans and wiggles under Harry’s pressure to pleasure her. She releases and falls asleep on his chest. He stays awake and hears the traffic even though it is two in the morning. Then he hears doors banging. He tries to block it out but all he could think about is how awful this apartment is. Harry pulls out his phone and surfs the internet switching quickly to a game on his phone.  
Hannah gets up early to her alarm at six. She glances at Harry shocked and mumbles, ‘Hi.’  
He says awkwardly, ‘Hi.’  
She continues, ‘Thank you for getting my home but you didn’t need to stay.’  
He responds concerned that he shouldn’t have stayed, ‘Um.’  
She interrupts, ‘No stop that just came out. Sorry, I am just so use to not going out or Candace dropping me at the door. Do you have to go because I have to go but I want to get you breakfast, first?’  
Harry answers, ‘No nothing. It’s Sunday, my day of rest.’  
Hannah replies, ‘I don’t have that luxury. Give me five minutes.’ She grabs a bag of the top of the bookshelf and pulls clothes out from under the bed. He sits up and make the bed and adjust his clothes leaning into the small window looking out at the narrow alley that is bustling this early in the morning. She enters the room dressed in jeans and a tight tank top with a brightly colored bra underneath. She grabs a sweater vest and pulls it on. She reaches to the side table and into a bin with ponytails in it. She wriggles her fingers through her hair and into a ponytail. She stashes her dirty clothes in a bin next to her bed.  
Hannah grabs her bag and asks, ‘Are you ready?’ She offers her hand and pulls him out of the awful communal living space, where the noise and chatter starts to get louder. They walk around winding through the alley quietly for about seven minutes. They are still holding hands as he asks, ‘Where are you taking me? Fight club because I would die. One because I would enjoy it.’  
She smirks and answers, ‘Nope but maybe to mud wrestling sometime.’  
Harry drops his mouth and mutters, ‘What?’  
Hannah explains, ‘The club owns a warehouse and they have private parties there. Once a month they have mudwrestling. Males vs. males, females vs. females, and females vs. males.’  
Harry asks curious, ‘Have you?’  
Hannah says, ‘Yes, twice once in mud and the other in jello but never for the club. It was in my first years of school when I had time for being irresponsible.’  
He adds, ‘I would really like to go if you were going.’  
She glances at him and replies, ‘I work it every time. Candace is always in it and her, our boss tries to get me to do it every time with Candace.’  
He asks, ‘Why not?’  
She responds, ‘She has a tendency to rip peoples clothes off, which is why the boss wants it so bad.’  
She drops his hand and opens a back door with ‘Hot and Cold’ scattered on it in spray paint. She pulls Harry in and takes him through into a café. Hannah puts him in a comfy chair handing him a biscotti from the counter.  
She asks, ‘Last night you were drinking sweet drinks does that extend to coffee or tea.’  
Harry mutters, ‘Sweet coffee sounds good.’  
She states, ‘Basic or surprise?’  
He answers, ‘Just not whole milk.’  
She replies, ‘Ok. Password for Wi-Fi is coldhot, one word no spaces or capitols.’  
She walks away as someone comes out of the bathroom. She mumbles, ‘Oh, I’m sorry. How can I.’  
Hannah appears and interrupts, ‘Dotty, he’s with me. I got it taken care of and sorry I am late.’  
Dotty smiles and mutters in a homely voice, ‘No, no. Honey, you always think you’re late even though your shift always starts fifteen minutes after you arrive. Didn’t you work last night?’  
Hannah responds, ‘No, Candace is a conivening. Ah. Friend that tricked me.’  
Dotty walks to Harry and greets him, ‘Hello I am Dorthea Heaten and little miss tightly wound’s boss.’  
Harry smiles and replies, ‘I am Harry.’  
She smirks and asks, ‘Did you just meet?’  
Hannah brings a to-go cup handing it to Harry as she says, ‘No, he is that guy I told you about.’  
Dotty responds, ‘Hot man in pursuit.’ as Harry takes a drink almost spitting it out he was laughing so hard.  
Hannah shakes her head and responds, ‘Stop, he’s going to burn himself.’  
Dotty adds, ‘He’s already.’  
Hannah walks away as she starts to get back to work. Harry mutters, ‘You’re very bold.’  
Dotty exclaims, ‘I’m a dirty old cup of coffee with several shots of spicy espresso. She can’t handle it.’ Harry laughs as she continues, ‘We are making an order for an event so we will not be out here. So help yourself unless you want to watch.’  
Harry smiles and says, ‘Actually I used to work at a bakery. Can I assist?’  
Dotty nods and says, ‘Sounds good. I’ll watch the front and oversee you two and you can bake to your hearts content.’ She sits in her comfy office chair with her feet up cocked just so she can see the door and her assistants.  
Harry puts his hair up and finds a fish net putting it on. He washes his hands and turns to find Hannah waiting with a pink apron. Harry exclaims with a smirk, ‘How did you know that pink is my favorite color?’  
Hannah responds while putting the apron over his head and turning to tie it in the back, ‘It just looks better than blue on you.’ Harry smiles knowing that blue brings out his eye color.  
He asks, ‘What are we making?’  
She answers, ‘Dotty’s specialty scones.’  
He asks, ‘Recipe?’  
She points to her head and explains, ‘Copy because doubling doesn’t work for this recipe.’ He nods as they start to work and within the hour they are done cleaning themselves off. While the scones are cooling Hannah pulls out flattened boxes. She starts putting them together. He watches and then copies helping her fold them back up.  
At eight, Harry’s phone starts to buzz. He washes his hands quickly and answers it, ‘Hello?’  
Niall whines through the phone, ‘Harry.’  
Harry hisses, ‘Yeah, stop whining.’  
He asks, ‘Can I come over?’  
Harry glances at Hannah and mumbles, ‘Ah… No.’  
Niall chuckles and replies, ‘Ah, so you took her home, did you?’  
Harry spits ‘No, shut up or I am hanging up. You can stop over but I am not there.’  
Niall mutters, ‘Are you still with her?’ Harry doesn’t respond and lets the silence sink in. Niall yells, ‘So, you did. I knew you would.’ Harry clicks his phone off and shoves it into his pocket as Niall said it and rolled his eyes.  
Feeling like he needs to leave he turns back to Hannah and states, ‘I should probably head out I have to make lunch for some friends and get out of your hair so you can get stuff done.’  
Dotty interrupts, ‘This is the most we’ve ever done because we make them batch by batch. You are welcome here anytime and help yourself to one of the scones. You deserve it. If you need a job when singing falls through you have a job here but I am sure modeling is more down your alley.’  
Harry responds, ‘Only for charity or a good laugh.’ Dotty disappears from the kitchen leaving Hannah and Harry to themselves.  
He asks Hannah while she is boxing the scones, ‘Are you doing anything tonight?’  
Hannah answers, ‘Picked up a shift because of last night.’  
Harry states, ‘You mind if I stop by.’  
She answers, ‘Sundays are lower key but no I don’t mind.’


End file.
